Elevator
by Little Pearl
Summary: Heiji, Kazuha and a dead body stuck in the elevator. Sounds interesting? Then R&R! A bit fluffy one-shot.


"So, could you remind be, how did I get stuck here, with you and a dead body?" Kazuha asked, while glaring at her childhood friend.

"AHO! If you would sooner see that he was dead we would just stop the elevator and not GET IN IT!" Heiji glared at his friend, loosing his patience. "It isn't my fault, that the corpses of dead people seem to like me…"

"Wha…!" Kazuha shrieked in a high voice. "What an absurd idea! It's you, that attract all those murderers, thieves and other bad-guys! Just like Kudo or Mouri-san…"

Heiji shook his head, laughing mentally in his head. 'Heh, you have no idea, that in fact Mouri's luck to dead bodies is due to Kudo's presence…'.

So there were they. Two, teenage people and a dead body of an old man stuck in a elevator. Heiji already solved how the man was murdered and was getting sick of waiting. He wanted to gather more evidence and find out who the murderer is. But because Kazuha was so nervous when she discovered the dead body and pushed almost all buttons on the control panel – they were trapped. And it wasn't helping that they didn't have much space to move, as Heiji didn't let Kazuha near the body. He didn't want to ruin the place of crime. So he had to allow Kazuha to sit on his lap. Of course it wasn't an easy task, convincing her to sit. In reality, she gave up standing and sat only after she get tired. And staying in such a small place with a corpse wasn't good for her at all.

Heiji wouldn't say it loud, but he was really concerned about his friend. Kazuha looked pale and avoided looking in the dead man's direction. That's why she kept her eyes closed, allowing herself to sit comfortably in Heiji's arms wrapped around her. He was also worried, that the smell of the body is disturbing her. Although he was used to it, he wasn't comfortable with it either. But he could manage.

The time was passing by but there still wasn't a sign of the rescue squad. Heiji didn't dare too look on his watch or even to move because Kazuha seemed to be asleep.

"Heiji…" Kazuha's voice brought him back to the reality. "Why those kind of things happen to us all the time? " She asked with her eyes closed. "I mean, I understand that you're a mystery geek and love solving all sorts of crimes, but this is getting tiresome – wherever we go there is a murder, a robbery, a kidnapping and so on… I'll never get used to it" she opened her eyes, revealing tears.

"Aho" Heiji whispered gently "you don't have to get used to it, It's me tha-"

"Oh shut up!" she stopped him angrily "I should know, you wouldn't understand" her voice trailed off, as she released herself from his embrace and stoop up once again. Heiji watched her, more annoyed than angry.

"Oh really?" he asked, getting up as well. "So what should I say? Maybe this would be better: 'I'll force you to like those kind of things as well', hm?" he switched Kazuha round and pinned her against the wall. She gasped, as she didn't expect him doing such a harsh thing and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing? " she asked, gritting her teeth. Heiji smirked, seeing her expression.

"Let's play a detective game, shall we?" he asked innocently, moving closer to the girl. Kazuha blushed but didn't look away. She clenched her fists and waited for Heiji to speak. He leaned closer and whispered to her ear "I'll tell you a story and you have to find out what the ending will be. I'm sure you will enjoy it…" he chuckled softly. His breath on her ear and neck made Kazuha shiver and she just hoped that Heiji will take it as a sign of excitement.

"O-ok" she answered, hoping that Heiji will pull away, but instead he just came closer to her, which made her blush harder. She was sure that he could hear her heartbeat and was trying her hardest to make it stop pounding so loudly. Meanwhile, Heiji started his story…

"There was a girl. A maniac obsessed with everything, that was associated with mysterious deaths. The unanswered question from the past and present made her shiver with excitement" Heiji smirked, hearing Kazuha's gasp. "Her interest in such matters grew as the years passed and she become a police officer. One of the best…" Heiji paused for a second and rested his chin on Kazuha's shoulder, bringing her hands up, so he could have a better grip on them. "But there was a mystery, that she couldn't solve and that was killing her. She wanted to know it the person, who is the dearest for her, returns her feelings or not."

Kazuha blinked. "Wait, y-you're telling me a love story or a detective story?" she asked unsure. Heiji sighed and continued, ignoring Kazuha's shivers once again. "Just listen, ok? The girl was in love with a ordinary man. He wasn't so passionate about crimes or mysteries, nor did he shared any other interest with the girl. But he liked talking to her, enjoyed her company and so, even if he didn't like it, become a police officer. So he could be close to the her. The question is… Was she aware of his feelings when he joined the police?"

"O-Of course not!" Kazuha shifted uneasily. "How could she, if he never told her the truth?"

"So you say, that she, a great detective haven't got a clue, that he's in love with her?" Heiji moved his head in front of Kazuha's, looking her straight into the eyes.

"I-I… Mmm…" she looked away, noticing how close Heiji's face was with hers. She prayed in her mind, that he would leave her alone. "He was a stupid c-coward if he didn't tell her his f-feelings" she mumbled. Heiji smiled at her, realizing one of her hands and using his own to lift her chin, so she wouldn't looked away.

"So you assume that you're a stupid coward?" he asked softly, leaning closer and closing his eyes. "I disagree…" he whispered before closing the gap between his and Kazuha's lips.

Kazuha's eyes went wide but after a second she shot them closed. The mixture of happiness and disbelief overwhelmed her, as Heiji begged her to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. She moaned and opened her lips, allowing his hot and wet tongue explored her mouth. Her legs gave in, but Heiji's other hand was holding her closely, not letting her to fall… She embraced him, putting her hands on his chest

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she heard Heiji's amused voiced and opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked with a blank expression on her face, looking around. She was still sitting on his lap, her hands around his neck, leaning on his chest.

"Well, I think it was time to wake you up" Heiji stated "The lift is moving again". Then he looked at her, blushing slightly "Besides I can't hug you all the time, I have work to do"

Kazuha blushed and quickly stood up. Heiji followed her and looked on her curiously. "What was you dream about? It sounded really interesting. You were breathing sharply and sometimes you moaned in your sleep… I wonder who was the one that you dreamed about, want to share?"

"AHO!" Kazuha turned around and was about to slap him, when the elevator stopped and the door opened. She clenched her fists and quickly rushed out. He passed all the policemen's, recognizing most of them and sat on one of the chairs in the hall. "Just a dream she whispered to herself, sighing". She looked up, to see what is going on, only to see a pair of concerned dark blue eyes staring back at her.

"You're ok?" Heiji asked "I'm not going to solve the case as long as I'm not sure you're ok…"

Kazuha smiled, blushing slightly. "Go, Mister Detective". She fought the urge to kiss him and reassured him that she's ok. 'Well, I should have known. He would never tell me a story like that' She looked at him returning to the policemen. 'Still there is something that I'll remember from that dream. I won't be a coward, I'll tell him… But maybe not today'. She watched him moving his baseball cap to the front, turning serious, recalling the events in her dream. She will treasure them till the day, that passionate kiss between them becomes reality.


End file.
